


The matter of having fangs for canines and incisors

by ChicagosLights



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Biting warning, Brief ending, Fluff, M/M, These two forms are in love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights
Summary: I got this idea from a really cool vampire Joe drawing I saw on Instagram so I just wanted some vampire Joetrick. I haven't ever written Joe before so I hope I do okay





	1. Chapter 1

One of the things that is detestable to Joe is that despite being a vampire for as long as he has, he still hated his fangs sometimes; food isn’t a problem anymore, not since he ran into a few vampires on the coast that informed him that coconut water is a great substitute for needing blood, but when he felt the need for blood he’d just call Patrick and ask if he could bring a few blood bags back to his apartment. Now what his fangs got in the way of was usually something simple; the plastic of the blood bag, when he’d drink coconut water and they’d drag against a glass or small cup, or when he’d accidentally prick his own skin or bottom lip. Now though, what was starting to get infuriating was his time with Patrick. 

Ah, yes, Patrick; there were many humans over the years that Joe had fallen in love with, many people he’d befriended and considered important to him, and Patrick was one of the few he wanted to turn. How did he met him though, this man named Patrick? Well that was more of an accident than anything. As happens sometimes Joe began to make a reputation for himself, the town whispering and creating urban legends about a blood drinking monster roaming the streets and living in the cemetery nearby. A few of those rumors were true but they weren’t Joe killing people, other vampires that Joe took care of caused the death of many people and that was how He’d met Patrick. Joe had been looking for a quick meal himself when he’d heard screaming, panicked mortal screaming he was all too familiar with, and found himself running to an alley behind a building. 

Some vampire Joe had only seen roaming around the town a few times had a young man pinned to the wall, arms twisted at an awkward angle and fangs inches away from the mortal’s neck; Joe acted fast, centuries of being a vampire had given him plenty of fighting experience, and quickly he killed the attacker. He looked back to see the young man passed out, his breathing was shallow and when Joe checked him over he found no fang marks but a few bruises that looked pretty deep. Another benefit of being a vampire was the inhuman strength, he scooped up the young man and quickly made his way to the south exit of the town where he lived; Joe had picked the house specifically to stay away from people incase they noticed how he didn’t seem to head out that often or the fact that he always made sure to have sunglasses on and a hood up. 

Joe had put the young man in his guest room and while debating what to do finally decided on leaving him a quick written note (would that seem like he’d been kidnapped? Joe was already mentally preparing for getting the shit kicked out of him in the morning). He checked on the young man again, the bruises had him worried and Joe wondered if maybe he had a broken wrist with the way the skin was red and looked like it was swelling. Carefully Joe gently moved it and created a sort of pillow-like lump with the blankets the young man was passed out to lay on it; Joe paused and looked him over again, he was dressed in scrubs and smelled faintly of Saline. Was he a nurse? Maybe, Joe would see in the morning if he had a chance to talk to him instead of having to run to a new town. 

Surprisingly though that morning Joe didn’t get the shit kicked out of him, instead he woke up to find the note he’d written with a message the young man-now he knew his name to be Patrick-left behind explaining that he was grateful to him for saving him last night and that he wouldn’t report that he’d kill some guy. While Joe was glad he didn’t have to jump town he was a little disappointed though for what he didn’t know-well, at least he didn’t know until later that evening he was walking by a clinic that he’d snuck into to steal some blood bags from; as he rounded a corner to the bus stop he’d crashed into someone, Joe managing to stay on his feet while the other fell on his bottom. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, you alright?” Joe held his hand out and pulled the other up, his heart stopping (well  _ figuratively  _ stopping) 

“You” the other-Patrick-said with surprise, blue eyes ringed with gold catching Joe in a sort of trance “I-thank you” 

Joe blinked, huh? He let go of Patrick’s hand and backed up a bit “um, what?”

“For-you saved me, thank you. I thought that guy was gonna do something bad” Patrick laughed weakly and started to rub his wrist when he flinched violently with a hiss “um, I’m sorry for leaving so abruptly but I had work really early the next morning and I didn’t want to wake you up incase you…” he trailed off and Joe was split on wanting to prompt him to continue or simply put him under a spell “I wasn’t sure if you’d try drinking me too” 

“You thought I brought you home for food?” Joe didn’t bother hiding the hurt in his voice, though he regretted it as those blue eyes looked back into his

“No! No I just-I wasn’t sure if me waking you up would’ve scared you and you attack me accidentally-” the bus racing by cut Patrick off and panic filtered his apologetic expression “Fuck-that was my ride home” 

And so Joe offered again to let Patrick go home with him, this time Patrick being able to say yes or no; he was genuinely surprised that Patrick said yes and even more so when he found Patrick knew Joe was a vampire.

After that night a strange friendship seemed to bloom, Patrick bringing Joe food and giving him company while Joe protected Patrick and even sometimes helped the nurse when there was someone sick at the hospital. Then came the night when Joe began to hate his fangs again; Patrick had come by to spend time with him and the two had stayed on the couch and watched movies, Joe listening to Patrick’s day and Patrick doing the same though Joe didn’t have anything new to say. It was later in the evening then, about 7, and Patrick had progressively begun to lay himself against Joe until his head rested under Joe’s jaw and his body fitted perfectly against the vampire. The mortal was starting to fall asleep, Joe could tell from the way Patrick’s breathing was softening and his heartbeat was calming down; looking up at the clock above the tv Joe noticed it was getting pretty late and Patrick probably had work early in the morning. 

“Hey, Patrick?” Joe nudged him gently, Patrick only made a small noise and wiggled closer to him “Patrick come on, I don’t have any body heat I’m not  _ that  _ comfortable” 

Again Patrick only made a noise in response; Joe sighed and pried himself away from the clinging man, Patrick whined and started to wake up finally. Joe rolled his eyes at Patrick’s glare, as much as the man could give the dirtiest look Joe was always in love with those beautiful blue-gold eyes. Joe walked Patrick to the front door and the two stood on the porch, this was their usual goodbye ritual and it always ended with Joe hugging Patrick a few minutes longer than maybe he should have before letting go and watching him drive home; this time was different though when Joe pulled away Patrick suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to Patrick’s level, then he pressed his lips to Joe’s firmly in a very awkward kiss. 

That caught him off guard, not that it wasn’t welcome because wow Patrick had very soft lips, but more because as much as Joe had begun to fall in love with Patrick he assumed the mortal saw him as a friend (though these assumptions weren’t really built on solid notions). When Joe didn’t kiss back he felt Patrick begin to deflate a bit and started to move away when Joe’s hand curled around Patrick’s neck to pull him back into a harsh kiss. First Patrick made a happy sound, he started to loop his arms around Joe’s neck when he squealed and jerked back; Joe let him as he too stepped back to cover his mouth as horror and guilt bubbled up, Patrick’s hand coming up to touch his lower lip as bright red pearls bubbled up. Joe opened his mouth to apologize but his whole body froze, still as a statue when blood touched his tongue and the taste sent his Vampiric hunger into predator mode.

“Shit, I’m sorry Joe I-” Patrick began but stopped when he noticed the blue of Joe’s eyes were practically swallowed up with black “J...Joe?” 

Joe wasn’t seeing Patrick anymore, not how he usually did; instead of Patrick there was now prey in front of him, heart beating rapidly like a rabbit and the blood starting to drip down from the wound. Patrick shrieked when Joe slammed him against the wall, one hand grabbing Patrick’s wrists in a painful iron grip and the other tangling into Patrick’s hair to jerk his head aside to give Joe better access to his neck. Instincts taking over the vampire wasn’t aware of the world around him anymore, just the feeling of skin breaking under his teeth and blood filling his mouth; he didn’t hear Patrick scream and didn’t feel Patrick’s wrists finally breaking free from Joe’s hold and the nails digging into his shoulders. Joe only came back to the real world when Patrick choked out his name; it was like everything came back in hyper focus and Joe jerked shoved himself away from the man, Patrick sinking to the ground and clamping his hands over the wound on his neck. 

_ Fuck.  _

Joe couldn’t say anything; it was like some spectral hand had wrapped itself around his throat and constricted his voice, Patrick stood up on shaky legs and ran unsteadily past Joe to his car Joe was still standing on his porch when Patrick was long gone, still standing there before finally heading inside as the sun came up. 

One of the things that is detestable to Joe is that despite being a vampire for as long as he has, he hated being a vampire. 


	2. ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you those who have been patient, I've been burning myself out a lot on creativity but one of the kind adults in my life has helped me so I'm going to try managing my writing now. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

5 days

That’s how long it’d been since Joe had seen Patrick; the vampire made an effort to stay away from any parts of town that he knew Patrick would be and sure even he admitted to himself he was being melodramatic but he fucking  _ bit  _ Patrick, hell he could’ve killed him if Patrick hadn’t said his name-and  _ fuck  _ that was haunting Joe. The moments the vampire would catch sleep were filled with pale skinned ripped open with blood running down and blue jeweled eyes fading to cold and dead ones, it was a miracle Joe didn’t give himself a migraine with the amount of times he shot up in his sleep only to slam his head into the coffin lid. Always though, always just before sleep would finally let him go he’d hear Patrick’s strangled gurgling whimper of his name. 

Joe decided that was another good reason to not be around people, so he wouldn’t have to hear his own name. So that’s how he spent 5 days then; waking up, getting coconut water at a new store that honestly charged more than the one on the northside of town (but he wasn’t risking seeing Patrick), heading home and drinking the water while occasionally he’d drink from a rat or a raccoon he’d find. Day 6 though was different, Joe did his usual routine of buying and heading to a record shop he’d gotten a job at (he was glad no one questioned the pale as fuck dude who always wore shades inside); though when it was time to get home Joe didn’t expect to see Patrick’s car in his driveway or see the man sitting on Joe’s porch, fiddling with his phone and Joe peeked into Patrick’s mind to see the man was debating on calling Joe. 

“What are you doing here” Patrick jumped and nearly dropped his phone, Joe had moved like a ghost and stood over him “why are you here” 

“I…” Patrick paused, for once the vampire couldn’t see just what the other was thinking even as he picked through the human’s mind “You’ve been avoiding me”

“Have I or have you been avoiding me” it was an easy blow to throw back at him but Patrick didn’t seem fazed, Joe snorted and against this better judgement mumbled “come on, it’s going to rain soon” 

Patrick stayed in the foyer as Joe headed to the kitchen, he put his groceries away before peeking out from the kitchen to stare at him for a few moments; the other got the hint and slowly wandered over to the kitchen though he still kept his distance, Joe didn’t think he was in the wrong to feel bitter about that. 

He opened his mouth to say something but Patrick seemed to finally get his thoughts together “I didn’t mean to okay? Maybe I have been avoiding you but that-that doesn’t mean I haven’t been looking for you anyway and for all I knew you left town and…” he trailed off, his shoes seemed to be interesting now because Patrick stared down at them intensely

“I thought about it” Joe sighed, he let his eyes wander to Patrick’s neck and noticed a square patch taped down “still looked for me even though I did that”

Patrick looked up and frowned, he reached up and gently placed his hand over the bandage “You didn’t-Joe it was an accident” 

“Right because people just  _ accidentally  _ bite each other and  _ accidentally  _ almost cause you to die from blood loss” 

“And you say  _ I’m  _ dramatic” Patrick snapped back “It wasn’t that bad, I’m a nurse remember? I bandaged myself in my car and went home” 

“And you should’ve stayed home” Joe took a step towards Patrick and the other stepped back out of the kitchen “I could kill you right now, you know that right?”

“You’re being awfully edgy right now” Patrick mumbled though a nervous tone had started, he seemed to make up his mind and walked into Joe’s personal bubble “then do it right now if you can. You wanna know why you won’t? Because you’re not some fucknig Dracula drama story and I’m not Mina Murray. I came back here because I wanted to talk to you about what happened Joe and to make sure you didn’t leave at least without telling me bye” 

Joe just scoffed and backed up a step “you’re a stubborn little shit” 

“It’s why you like me” Joe didn’t miss the brief look of anxiety in Patrick’s eyes “That’s...that’s something I wanted to talk about to you also”

_ Shit;  _ Joe stared past Patrick’s shoulder then, funny how days-hell  _ months- _ ago Joe would’ve wanted to talk to Patrick about how he felt but right then Joe wondered if he could run out into the night and disappear after all. 

Patrick seemed to know that because he reached out and grabbed Joe’s left wrist, gently squeezing and sliding his hand down to hold Joe’s hand “You’d never hurt me that way, Joe. what happened, that wasn’t you okay? I wanted to kiss you, I’ve  _ wanted  _ to kiss you for a bit to be honest. Yeah it scared me when you did that and yeah I admit it I was afraid to come find you after that night but after the second day it felt like I was being some bitchy teen in a romance movie but you were never where I tried looking” 

“I could’ve killed you” Joe squeezed Patrick’s hand, he’d missed the warmth, he wouldn’t lie about that “I don’t know, I didn’t know what to do”

Patrick just sighed and Joe found himself being hugged by the other, he didn’t complain, he looped his arms around Patrick’s waist and pressed his face into Patrick’s hair; He’d missed how warm Patrick was and how he seemed to fit perfectly in Joe’s arms, Patrick seemed to miss him too with the large content sounding sigh he let out. 

“I wanted to kiss you” Patrick repeated, voice muffled and Joe snickered “don’t laugh at me asshole” 

“I figured you didn’t want anything to do with me, I’m an old man after all” Joe winced a little at Patrick digging his fingers into Joe’s back “what? It’s a little vain of me to assume you liked me” 

“Oh my god” Patrick snorted and pulled enough to look up at him with a pout “literally even if you weren’t a vampire you’re beautiful. Why would  _ you  _ want  _ me _ ?” 

Joe just shook his head “let’s save wondering why either of us like each other for another day and just-did you want to talk about what happened as in are you asking if we’ll hook up or are you asking as in why did I do it” 

“Us being a thing sounds good” Patrick hummed and reached up to tug on Joe’s hair “can we kiss again?” 

That sparked a fuzzy blur of panic in Joe’s chest “Patrick I-”

“It’s a yes or no, Joe” Patrick let go though and started to pull away completely “look if you’re afraid it’s gonna happen again that’s fine, can we go snuggle on the couch then?” 

Patrick said it nonchalantly enough but Joe could tell he was hurt, that was enough it seemed to throw the fear away because Joe grabbed Patrick’s arm and pulled him close again; soft and warm, just like last time, and Patrick fit perfectly in his arms. Patrick hummed into the ksis and looped one arm around his waist while curling his fingers into Joe’s hair to deepen the kiss, for a brief moment fear bubbled up in Joe’s gut when Patrick opened his mouth but the human made it very clear that Joe wasn’t allowed to push him away when Patrick tangled his other hand in Joe’s hair-which kind of hurt since one of the curls wrapped itself around Patrick’s index finger and sort of pulled at an angle. Patrick’s mouth was warm, his tongue was warm, the human overall was warm and Joe very much wanted to keep all that warmth against him.

* * *

They ended up snuggling on the couch after making out in the kitchen for a good few minutes, Patrick snuggled into Joe’s side while the vampire traced absent circles into the human’s tummy; though as sweet as this moment was Joe kept noticing Patrick’s shoulder twitching a little and the muscles in his neck seemed to tighten for just a second, was it the vampire bite? 

“Hey” Joe gently pressed his fingers into Patrick’s stomach to get his attention, the human hummed and sent him a weak glare “what’s up, your muscles are twitching”

“Oh, you can-right of course you can tell that…” Patrick shrugged and nuzzled his face into Joe’s shoulder “don’t...don’t worry about it okay?”

_ Too bad  _ “sit up” Joe pushed Patrick away despite his protests and had Patrick move to sit criss-cross in front of Joe, he gently turned Patrick’s head to the side and stared at the bandage for a moment “does it hurt?”

“No, it’s find Joe” Patrick leaned back but Joe grabbed his shirt and tugged him forward again “Joe c’mon-”

“Is it infected?” Joe said, ignoring Patrick’s protests and carefully touching the bandage as if it’d cause pain to the human-though for all he knew it might have “can I look at it?”

He felt Patrick tense under his hold and saw a flicker of fear in his eyes “I...it’s not infected...but sure, if you want” 

Joe nodded and gently peeled off the tape and removed the bandage, eyes going from Patrick’s face to the wound while the human hissed softly; sure enough there wasn’t any smell nor sight or infection but there were 4 marks that were a bright red compared to Patrick’s pale neck. That made him frown, usually if Joe bit someone on accident by now the marks would’ve faded but the ones on Patrick’s neck looked as if they were still fresh; feather-light he trailed a finger over the marks and heard Patrick’s breath hitch, shit okay, Joe needed to just go back to snuggling Patrick before he did something stupid...actually.

“Can I-okay I need you to be completely honest okay?” was he really asking him this? He had food in the kitchen already “can I bite you”

Patrick tensed and Joe was completely ready to 100% fuck off and go lock himself in his room, he didn’t have to though “I mean...can we stay sitting? I kind of don’t wanna stand right now” 

Now the vampire just...stared at Patrick who was staring back at him with concern now, before Joe swallowed weakly and nodded “okay um...sit in my lap?”

Patrick snorted and crawled over, he settled awkwardly in Joe’s and laughed weakly “you’re not gonna get a boner right?”

“I’m gonna throw you off my lap” Joe punched Patrick’s arm lightly before pulling the human a little closer, he looped one arm around Patrick’s waist and gently curled his hand around the back of Patricks’ neck “if I scare you or hurt you then stop me okay?”

Patrick was probably going to mention last time but didn’t, instead he just nodded and turned his head to the side “don’t kill me please?”

“Uh-huh” 

There was a smidge of a second where Joe thought Patrick was going to back out, when Patrick tenses up as the vampire leans closer and his lips brush against the pale throat, if he did Joe would’ve been fine with it and they could’ve just gone back to being cuddle sluts but instead Patrick relaxed a little and leaned more into the hold; something about this felt trusting and throwing all worries to the wind Joe parted his lips and bit down. Patrick made a strangled sound and like the first night dug his fingers into Joe’s shoulders, the vampire moved the arm around Patrick’s waist to gently pry one of Patrick’s hands off his shoulder (for a human he had a ridiculous grip though adrenaline could be hell of a thing). He intertwined his fingers with Patrick’s left hand and squeezed gently, he hoped it was reassuring to the human.

Speaking of reassurance, this moment felt very strange; Joe wasn’t used to being this aware of drinking from his victims, once upon a time he’d simply let his hunger drive him and when he came back from his bloodlust he’d barely acknowledge the body at his feet. If he needed to drink when coconut water wasn’t enough then he’d catch a rat or a squirrel, only tricking someone as a last resort into being his food in more recent centuries, so being conscious of how Patrick was reacting was interesting; he’d squeeze Joe’s hand painfully hard, whimper or make a small breathy sound, yet he still leaned against the vampire so Joe took it as it was still okay (though he did keep checking into Patrick’s mind to make sure the human wasn’t suffering silently just for the sake of Joe getting food). The blood suddenly tasted bitter and Joe quickly retracted his fangs, Patrick let out a confused and pained whimper but that turned into a small moan as Joe started licking along the bite. 

“You okay?” Joe asked when he leaned back, he winced at his own voice cracking 

  
“Um…” Patrick looked dizzy, shit “you licked me?”

Joe nodded and carefully helped Patrick sit back against the couch, “you’re not bleeding anymore, it’s something Vampires can do though they don’t always”

“Glad you did…” Patrick winced as he tried reaching up to touch where the bite was, he expected to see blood on his hand but he looked down at nothing “oh...so it heals me?”

“Makes the bleeding stop” Joe was gently turning Patrick’s head from side to side, some color was returning and his pulse didn’t feel as wild now “you want me to get you anything?” 

Patrick tugged on his sleeve, making Joe frown in confusion but he caught on fast and moved to sit beside him; Patrick hummed contently and moved to snuggle into Joe’s side. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Joe asked again, he looped his arm around Patrick’s waist again to gently rub circles into Patrick’s side.

“If you ask me again I’m gonna hit you” Patrick nuzzled into Joe’s shoulder and sighed “really I’m okay. Are you?”

Joe paused to think about it, then turned and pressed his face into the top of Patrick’s hair “yeah, I’m alright. That was different”

Patrick frowned and moved back a bit to look up at him “what’cha mean”

“Well…” Joe shrugged, he wasn’t really sure how to explain what he meant “it felt...a lot more intimate I guess? I don’t know, before I used to just eat from animals and back when I first turned I was told to just ignore how my victims felt and just...eat. It was different with you ‘cause...you know, it’s you” 

Patrick snorted a little “it’s different because I’m me? Meaning what?”

“God, Patrick, what I mean is it’s different with you because I’ve fallen in love before yes but I feel different with you” he noticed the pink tint in Patrick’s cheeks, he made a mental note about how pretty he looked “I love you, I’m pretty sure we just...made it official in the kitchen. It was different because I wanted you to feel okay and safe, I didn’t want you to be scared like last time. That’s why it was different, because I was aware of my surroundings this time” 

Patrick seemed to be calculating through this explanation before nodding slowly and reaching up to tangle his fingers in Joe’s hair to pull him down for a quick kiss “I love you too”


End file.
